futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Zaire (Africa Rising)
Zaire, officially the Republic of Zaire, is a country in Central Africa, with its capital being Kinshasa. It is also sometimes referred to by its former name of Democratic Republic of the Congo, which was changed in 2047, and as the Fourth Congolese Republic. Zaire is the largest country on the African continent and has a high income economy, backed by an abundance of natural resources. Due to its economic and political development, it is regarded as a great power in world politics. Zaire is also the most powerful state in Africa along with the East African Federation. After stabilising and creating lasting institutions in the 2030s, an economic expansion began in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, assisted by Chinese and Japanese investment. The country's vast reserves of minerals were mined, also with foreign help, and by 2045 the DRC saw its GDP increase by over 150%. The country's infrastructure, education, and healthcare sectors also underwent rapid development in the period 2030–2070. In 2047, the President changed the country's name to the historic Zaire as part of a process of "Africanisation." In 2049, Zaire annexed the Republic of the Congo and parts of Angola during the Zaire War. By 2100 Zaire had surpassed much of its neighbours and economic growth, becoming regarded as the leading power in Africa. History ... Geography Zaire is divided into 24 provinces. The Constitution of the Fourth Republic, adopted in 2050, lists the provinces based on the recent annexations of the Republic of the Congo and the northern parts of Angola. The former provinces of the DRC were amalgamated back into the larger provinces of the pre-2015 reorganisation for administrative reasons. The former Congo departments were left as they were, except with the former capital Brazzaville becoming part of the Kinshasa city-province. The two cities are connected by a bridge across the Congo River, and together as the Kinshasa-Brazzaville Metropolitan Area (sometimes called Greater Kinshasa or the Capital Province) it forms the largest city in Africa. The three former Angolan provinces that were annexed (Zaire, Cabinda, and Uige) each became Zairian provinces, but were renamed. Military The Forces Armées Zaïroises (FAZ), or Armed Forces of Zaire, consist of the Land Forces (Forces du Terres), Air Force (Force Aérienne), and Navy (Marine Nationale). In addition, the Republican Guard (Garde Républicaine) provides an elite special operations force for the government. The military had a total strength of 238,704 active personnel as of 2100. The constitution provides a legal basis for conscription, which was implemented in 2052 as a way of solidifying a national identity in Zaire. Men between the ages of 18-35 are required to undergo a term of national service based on their education level. The FAZ are regarded as one of the most professional and effective armies in Africa, having come a long way since the early 2000s with assistance provided by the Chinese People's Liberation Army. A military academy exists at Kananga, a pilot training center at Kamina, and a naval training base at Matadi near the Atlantic coast. *Land Forces – 199,863 troops **Divided into 60 combat brigades and various support units **Organised into military regions by province *Air Force – 11,462 troops **Six air bases **68 combat aircraft, 31 transports, 45 helicopters *Navy – 5,786 troops (including 800 marines) **Three dockyards (Pointe Noire at the Atlantic coast, Kalemie on Lake Tanganyika, Goma in South Kivu) **1 missile cruiser (purchased from Ukraine) **34 gunboats and patrol ships **12 missile boats **8 helicopters as naval aviation *Republican Guard – 21,593 troops (Chinese-trained) **50 tanks and infantry fighting vehicles Foreign relations Zaire is a member of the African Union, regarded as the organisation's leading member along side the East African Federation (EAF). On the global stage, China has been the closest ally of Zaire outside of Africa. Zaire and China have a , with the Chinese having heavily invested in the country's industries, mineral resources, and military since the 2030s. In exchange for Zairian minerals China provides the country with technology, financial investment, and educational assistance. Zaire also has close relations with Japan and Korea. Culture Sports Sports are very popular in Zaire, which is considered a powerhouse in Africa in sports. Basketball and football are the most popular types of sport in Zaire, followed by combat sports. Since the rise of Chinese influence and culture in the country, wushu (Chinese martial arts) has joined the more traditional judo and taekwondo as the most popular combat sports in Zaire. It is one of the leading countries in the medal count at the All-Africa Games. Flags Flag of the Democratic Republic of the Congo.svg|Flag of DR Congo and then Zaire from 2006 to 2047. Flag of Zaire.svg|Flag adopted in 2047 with the renaming, used until 2053. Flag of the Democratic Republic of the Congo (2003-2006).svg|Formerly used from 2003 to 2006, adopted in 2053 as part of a reform. Category:Countries Category:DR Congo Category:Africa Rising Category:Zaire Category:Nations Category:Africa Category:Democratic Republic of the Congo Category:Congo